


Tatoue-moi

by big_ocean, Cemeee, GRoies, Nimloth, requim, Wadeye



Category: Organization for Transformative Works RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Dubious Consent, I ship my colleagues with no regret, M/M, Thanks for their cooperation and all my fellow colleagues, Underage Drinking, Unsuccessful Tattoos, Vinrold is RIO, Yes they both know
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_ocean/pseuds/big_ocean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cemeee/pseuds/Cemeee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRoies/pseuds/GRoies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimloth/pseuds/Nimloth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/requim/pseuds/requim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadeye/pseuds/Wadeye
Summary: 高中老师哈罗德/纹身艺术家文森特的初遇和现实Wadeye: 感谢两位当事人的包容，感谢所有陪我开脑洞的朋友们，没有你们就不会有这篇文
Relationships: Harold/Vincent (Fandom RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bramble_Sheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bramble_Sheep/gifts), [PagetheGod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetheGod/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: Wings by Birdy & Ink by Coldplay

敲门声响起的时候文森特还抓着纹身针。他下意识望向工作台正对面的窗户，LED二极管胡乱拼凑成的招牌还在夜色里闪烁。想起之前查电表单子时被老板提着耳朵狂骂的情景，文森特丢下手里的东西跳起来冲到窗边，关上了招牌的电源开关。那簇低劣的彩色荧光从映在客厅勉强腾出来用以招待客人的一小块空地上撤回，消失在落满灰尘的玻璃间。确定没有留下什么把柄之后文森特才敢去应门。但透过猫眼他看到的不是又一次醉到无法站立满口污言秽语的老板，而是张没见过的面孔，有个年轻男孩正站在楼道里。即使文森特清楚对方不可能从单向门镜看到自己，他还是迟疑了一下。在这破烂纹身铺子做学徒期间他很少见到这种神情镇定意识清醒的客人；实际上要不是只有没牌照的小作坊才愿意收高中辍学生打黑工，他也没办法在这留下来。不清楚外面的男生大半夜跑到这到底想干什么，文森特把门推开一条小缝，没有摘掉门链：

“打烊了打烊了！”赶在对方开口前他先吼道，希望能吓跑一看就很书生气的男孩。

“可是你们外面的招牌还亮着。”来人冷静指出。

提到忘关的招牌文森特更是气不打一处来。“哪有什么正经店后半夜开门啊？”他没费心控制语气中的暴躁情绪。

“但你不还醒着呢吗，而且我可是在后半夜爬了七层楼梯才到这里，”男生反撑住门板，出乎文森特的意料，他手劲还不小。“没必要推掉送上门来的买卖吧。”

文森特本想反驳。这要是放在平时，他肯定会随便想个借口把明显和这里格格不入的男生赶跑，但被那双清澈眸子直直望着，文森特突然哑口无言。门外的男生可能误解了他的沉默，从门缝里递进什么东西，它缓缓落到地上——是张崭新硬挺的大额纸币。看到文森特干杵着没动，他又塞进一张新的。到第三张的时候文森特终于放弃抵抗。

“小屁孩还有两个钱，”他小声嘟囔着，解下门链放客人进来。对方轻巧跨过散落在地上的钞票，和他留出足够的礼貌距离站定。蹲下身时文森特注意到从来人长外套底下露出的熟悉校服裤脚。他装作什么都没看见，默默把钱揣进兜里。很有可能是半夜偷跑出来的高中男生一直等到文森特回过身来面对他才向他投去问询的目光。文森特带着客人走近工作台，解释着工作室的业务范畴：简单的穿刺打孔他都应付得来，纹身的话也可以，但是这大半夜的他也没心思设计什么新图案，客人可以从固定款式里挑一份，立等可取。流利背诵着烂熟于心的解说词，文森特希望对方没有注意到他捧着宣传册的手指在微微颤抖。他打了这么些年工，做了这么长时间苦力，终于有机会独自接客；即使他认定自己的技术已经达标，师傅仍然禁止他亲自上手在真人身上操作。而且工作室有个奇怪的禁令，绝对不允许在只有纹身师和客人单独相处的时候进行作业。文森特一直觉得，这就是个蛇皮规矩。这次终于能把所有条条框框踩在脚下，他略微激动也是情有可原。在介绍过程中对方一次都没有插话，只是托腮注视着他认真听着，时不时点下头。待他滔滔不绝的演说结束后那探寻的目光也没有收回。文森特几乎要被盯得发毛了。为了打破尴尬局面，他走向屋子角落存放装饰品的箱子，抓了一把钉和环回来。他想把手里的东西散在桌上让对方仔细挑选——实际上到现在他都不清楚这小孩半夜跑来到底要干嘛。之前安静靠着桌边站着的男生突然伸出手指，戳弄他刚张开的掌心，文森特不敢乱动，对方的指尖就在他手上捻动一根几厘米长半公分粗细的银钉，金属逐渐染上两人的体温：“这是什么？”

在对方进门之后文森特才第一次仔细打量他。他试图无视对方合拢手掌，但男生并没收回手，文森特这动作反而显得像是借机摸了他一把。男生将银针举在眼前打量，客厅昏暗暧昧的顶灯照耀下，文森特莫名觉得男生的眼睛比925纯银反射的光还要亮。他很没必要地清了下嗓子。“这是枚乳钉。你最好不要打。”

“是给你的钱不够吗？”对方将注意力转移到他身上。

“很疼的。”文森特还在试图劝阻。他和对方都默契地没提起和年龄以及学校有关的话题。

“可是我就想打这个。”那男孩不依不饶。文森特眼神扫过对方胸口，想象着那枚针在笔挺衣料上顶出个突起，破坏掉整洁流畅的走线，像是他亲手在衬衫和西装制服下制造的小小秘密。他决定停止挣扎。

脱去衬衣后的男生胸口是不怎么见过光的苍白肤色。文森特捏住即将被刺穿的位置，那颗肉粒被冷空气包裹，被手指揉搓着，颤巍巍充了血立起来，比受忽视的另一边更显粉红。文森特手上加了些劲，指甲几乎掐入敏感的乳尖，对方也只是微微皱了眉头继续忍耐。和他想的一样，这小孩并没什么经验，否则现在就该对他近似猥亵的举动提出抗议；穿孔的流程里其实并不包含这步。他直到揉够了才肯松开手，对方仍旧抿紧嘴一言不发。实际上他足足撑到文森特用中空铁夹夹紧乳头时才叫出声来。文森特仍旧没有收手，虽然对方已经疼得满脸涨红，但文森特还是一狠心用针刺穿了那处脆弱皮肉。男生的惨叫一下变了调。

文森特尴尬地顿住。他不是没在工作中听到过吃痛的叫声，但是惨到这个程度上一般就说明是真的痛到、必须要给客人时间缓缓了。他的确曾想过要慢慢剥掉对方冷静自持的外壳，但是这伪装掉得如此之快，文森特甚至有些反应不过来。他还捏着乳钉的手一时间不知道往哪里放。

对方掐住他手腕。虽然声线还在打颤，但他语气中的坚定意味丝毫不减。“你倒是……穿过来啊，”他向那枚针示意，“要不……不是白挨了一下……”

“穿钉的时候更疼的，”盯着从伤口渗出的鲜血，文森特下意识答道。

“那就……跟我聊天让我分心，”男孩的手指在他腕上抽紧，关节处绷得发白，“这都要我教……你真的不是新手吗！”

不小心被识破的新人文森特赶紧继续工作。他决定从最家常无害非十八禁的话题开始。“我叫文森特。你叫什么名字呢？”

“哈罗德。文森特先生，”对方勉强仰起头看向他。“可以快一点吗，我要疼死了……”

“怕疼就不要穿孔，”文森特当即回道，与此同时他将半厘米粗的乳钉徐徐推入豁开的伤口。哈罗德没有答话，也没有做声，文森特忙于手上的活计没去看他，等到他都处理好一抬头才发现哈罗德把半只手都塞进自己嘴里咬着，险些翻了白眼。文森特赶紧扶对方在纹身床上躺下来。

“你没事吧？”他抽出哈罗德咬着的那只手。牙印处都渗血丝了。文森特抚上对方赤裸的肩膀摇了摇，“哈罗德？”

被叫到的人抬起眼皮。“可以反悔吗？我不要扎另一边了。”

文森特刚想和客人解释乳钉和耳钉不同，不是单打一侧也可以的，他就反应过来哈罗德偏偏挑到个孤品，他一时半会还真翻不出和其相配的零部件。意识到工作出了岔子，他怀着愧疚心情逃进厨房，试图给客人找点食物弥补一下。冰箱里只有老板剩下的几罐啤酒。他挑了瓶身相对完好的一罐递到对方手里。哈罗德以流畅的动作拉掉拉环，把啤酒往嘴里猛倒，然后在下一秒被呛得咳嗽起来。文森特默不作声地注视着对方从唇上擦去泛着白沫的液体。牛奶胡子，他脑海中冒出这个词语。但那小男生喝的并不是牛奶，而是怎么都不该在此出现的酒精饮料。实际上到目前为止他们已经打破了太多规则，文森特也不清楚今晚要如何收场。他现在也只能等到客人两三口灌完啤酒，缓过神来继续提要求。

“我还想在这纹个图案，”哈罗德在空着的那侧胸口比划着。

文森特开始犯愁了。“纹身也会痛的啊！”

“应该不至于比穿钉还疼，”哈罗德望向他开门之前留在桌上没收起来的纹身工具。“你正在练的那个就不错。”

那是个几英寸见方的翅膀图案，线条简练构图清晰，作为首次真人练习再适合不过。文森特有一瞬间不确定对方是信不过他的技术水平，还是出于好心挑了个简单图案（亦或是哈罗德自己送上门就是给他练手用的）。眼看着拗不过集聚起足够的精神力再次意志坚定起来的顾客，文森特被逼无奈只得服从，就着哈罗德倒在纹身床上的姿势开始做准备工作。在整个过程中他始终被哈罗德之前那种探寻的目光笼罩，文森特浑身汗毛倒竖起来。

“哎，话说这不是你第一次纹真人吧？”哈罗德冷不丁吱声。文森特此时正在他胸口比划图案位置，险些把复写纸片怼到对方锁骨上。他定了定神。

“是。所以害怕了吗？现在叫我停手还来得及。”事已至此，文森特觉得自己还是大方承认为好。

“别啊，”哈罗德搭上文森特小臂，把他的手按到左胸口心跳最强烈的地方。“在这就行。所以你是第一次纹别人，我是第一次被纹。这不是很配吗？”

的确很配，很配出事故。但这话文森特实在没敢说出来；他把全部精力都放在默念纹身工作的注意事项上。要是这次再出点什么问题，他想成为大纹身艺术家的雄心壮志八成就可以冲进下水道了。哈罗德看他聚精会神起来，也不再插嘴；但纹身针的冰冷尖端触到皮肤上他就忍不住小幅度地往后躲避。这么扭来扭去的文森特不敢下笔，他把刚沾上血的工具往桌上一摔：

“能忍就忍，不能忍就滚蛋！”现在换成他看似虚张声势实则临阵脱逃了。

“你在害怕吗文森特？”躺在床上的哈罗德将了一军。“遇到个稍微难搞点的客人就下不去手了？”

文森特重新捡起纹身针，虽然心里憋着火气，但他反倒更加冷静了。纹也是哈罗德坚持要纹，疼也是疼在哈罗德身上，这和他有什么关系，他把笔抓住不就完事；工作室纹身床的位置安排就很离谱，左边紧挨着桌子，文森特挤不进去，只得站起伏身操作。从某个角度看他几乎是趴到了哈罗德身上。这回哈罗德倒是乖乖定在原处，被刺破的皮肤偶尔轻微抽动几下，还不至于给文森特的工作造成什么阻碍。文森特并不是那种保持极度专注的同时还能随口闲扯的人，而且他早把哈罗德先前的聊天要求抛到脑后。做完一半图案后他刚想直起身休息一会，对方却抬起手臂勾住他脖子。

“求你，快一点，”挨得这么近，文森特可以清楚看见哈罗德清澈的双眼是怎么逐渐迷蒙上水汽，“好痛……”

文森特想叹气。但是事已至此，他唯一能做的就是想个办法减轻客人的痛苦。哈罗德之前没叫出声来，那是因为他死死咬着嘴唇，手指抓着床铺，现在他嘴角还残留着血痕。文森特用空闲的那只手擦掉那道殷红痕迹。

“忍着点，马上就好了。还有别咬自己。”他压低声音，再一次用手指划过哈罗德下唇。文森特搞不明白，这男孩为何如此热衷于自讨苦吃的同时还能对他报以全然的信赖之情。哈罗德望着他，呼吸扑在文森特停在下颌的手上。文森特突然愈加真切地感觉到气息带来的滚烫温度。他的指尖滑进对方唇间，“咬这个。”

哈罗德以舌头抵抗。然而柔软舌尖舔过坚硬指节，比起抗拒更像是挑逗。更要命的是年轻男生似乎不懂这举动包含的情色意味，他嘴里含着文森特的手指还试图张口回复，“……唔！不行的，我不能咬你，你还得靠这手挣钱呢——”

趁哈罗德张开嘴文森特又加了一根手指，现在他用食指和中指夹住哈罗德那条闯了不少祸的小舌头，对方终于说不出话来了。文森特试图重新专注于工作，不过哈罗德的舌尖还不肯安分下来，它在两指间的敏感皮肤上来回磨蹭；而且哈罗德从始至终都没有拿牙齿碰过文森特的手指，只靠调整呼吸来努力抑制痛苦，但他喘得越来越急促，文森特终于忍不下去了。他第二次暂停操作，此时哈罗德已经从耳朵到胸口都漫上了一层粉红色，他呜呜叫出声，文森特赶紧从客人嘴里拿出自己的手。哈罗德心口的血还蹭到文森特另一只手上，他小声说了句什么，文森特俯下身去听。

“文森特，”哈罗德声音震动他鼓膜，“我的大纹身师，我舍不得咬你，你还有没有什么其他的办法可以让我分分心呢？”

让他分心。文森特一时间想不出什么主意，唯独的想法就是换个其他东西堵住哈罗德的嘴。然后他过度专注在纹身操作上的脑子才缓慢地处理到哈罗德前面那句话。我舍不得。我的。我的。 ** **我的。****

****

他受了蛊惑一般凑上前去。哈罗德并没对他过度侵入个人空间的做法表示抗议，相反他用那双文森特早就注意到的眼睛直望着他。屋内空气似乎正逐渐变得稀薄，文森特此时竟有些呼吸困难。在加剧的喘息间隙他悄声说道，“或许接吻就不会痛了呢。”

文森特本来只是开个玩笑；他并没抱着能对上那双温柔唇瓣的打算。但对方似乎当了真，因为哈罗德立即再次主动勾住他后颈，消除了两人之间最后一点距离。文森特撬开哈罗德半张的唇侵入他口腔，想在对方那里追寻残存的啤酒花气息。哈罗德喉间溢出一声呢喃，他狂乱地吮着他的舌尖。文森特立即意识到哈罗德并不知道怎么接吻，这一夜间哈罗德太多的第一次都交代在他身上。但年轻男孩的投入弥补了技术上的不足，即使不会换气他也不愿分开，还在使劲往文森特身上蹭，被缺氧憋出的生理性泪水滑落到文森特面颊上。文森特用左手环住哈罗德，一阵纯粹的精神上的热切满足感从他们相贴的部分爆发开来——

不详的震颤震得文森特右手发麻。他浸泡在情欲里的思绪才意识到，他在把哈罗德拽进怀里打啵之前好像正在对方身上忙着。他一把推开被吻得迷迷糊糊的年轻男生。果然。

文森特惊恐地瞪着完全冲出图案范围歪到客人锁骨上的墨线痕迹。很好，全完了。连照着描他都描不好，要是被师傅看到，他后半辈子再也别想碰纹身枪了。哈罗德倒是现在才意识到发生了什么事，他垂下头，看到失去对称性的图案，大概是被亲傻了，居然还能勉强露出个笑容。似乎是故意跟他俩过不去似的，这时走廊里响起拖沓的沉重脚步声。文森特的职业生涯就在此一举。

要是文森特提前知道，在那晚以后他很久都未曾见到哈罗德，那个对还是生疏新手的他抱以过分信任，以至于不得不承受着他犯过最严重错误的年轻男孩的话，他或许不会选择这种告别方式。但过去犯下的错误，和还有可能洗掉、甚至会随着时间逐渐褪色的纹身不一样，已然无法弥补。他没有一天不在期盼着对方能再给他一次弥补的机会。

直到六年后，哈罗德带着文森特绝对不会认错的标记，重新站在他工作室的门口。

而这次文森特也万万没有想到，哈罗德所期许的道歉方式究竟是什么。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所有纹身相关都是我瞎写的，包括应该是文身而不是纹身；  
> 请勿在纹身期间饮酒！！！


	2. Start Anew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: Start Anew by Beady Eye & She Sets The City On Fire by Gavin DeGrew

夜间霓虹灯招牌发射出的艳丽光线像浓重油彩将哈罗德包裹。不必抬头向楼上看，他现在正站在一切的起点，曾经的违规小作坊已经在这寸土寸金的学区地段拥有了几间正经的门铺店面。他本人倒是对成年人纹身没什么意见，时代在进步，就连同事们也纷纷有着了道的，既然主任和校长都未曾发话，哈罗德也乐得不去理会。但是完全责任行事人和未成年的高中生可不是一回事，哈罗德最近经常在自己的学生身上瞥见墨水乃至彩色走线，即使他们试图用长袖长裤掩盖，那些痕迹也总是在不经意间暴露出来扎着他的眼睛，提醒他本市最知名的纹身店就坐落于学校门口；甚至哈罗德在上班路上都时常无法推脱掉硬塞进手中的宣传单。学生之间的这种不良风气理应得到整改，而哈罗德自告奋勇地主动去找纹身店老板理论。他也不知道自己哪里来的勇气，可能是当他在从一群挤在操场角落、叽叽喳喳地兴奋争抢着什么的学生手里没收最新一期时尚杂志时，封面那人的微笑让他头脑发热，也可能只是纯粹的一时冲动，就像他自己身上那个同是学生时代留下的印记那样。不管怎样，他现在都已经站到纹身店面门口，等待最后一名无关工作人员下班。前台接待员收拾好个人物品准备熄灯离开时他冲上前把住门，妆容艳丽的年轻姑娘奇怪地打量着他，却也没对他特意挑打烊前夕来找老板本人的行为提出什么意见，反而给他指明了上次她看见老板的详细地点。哈罗德穿过大厅，纹身店内部远比从外面看宽敞得多，走廊的照明灯光已经熄了，单独隔开的一间间工作室也都掩好了门，只有最尽头的那间房还从门缝里流出光线，吸引他逐渐凑上前去。整件事完美得像个圈套，不论是六年后都没换过地址的纹身店，还是他外出求学后仍旧鬼使神差地回到母校任教；哈罗德听说有些纹身墨水里含铁，因此会对强磁场做出反应，他不确定自己身上的是不是这种，他唯一能确定的就是他的心似乎正被胸口那个未完成的翅膀图案勾着向这里飞。

他终于来到走廊尽头。纹身店老板果然还逗留在工作台旁，正在给器械消毒。门上响起敲门声他也没抬头，只是随口应道，“我们打烊了。”

“我不是来纹身的，我来找你谈谈。”哈罗德迈进屋里，迎面扑来一阵热浪，他不得不脱掉外套搭在椅子背上，再把领口敞开些。“你们纹身店开在校门口对我的学生有不良影响。”

对方这才转过身来扫了他一眼。文森特——也不知道这是真名还是艺名，反正这个名字就印在那人胸口胸牌上，他没记错——拿起桌上一瓶喷雾，哈罗德被乙醇的刺激性味道弄得直咳嗽。“你不管好你的学生，关我们什么事。”

哈罗德心头火起。虽然多年没见，但是对方呛人的本领一点没荒废。他逼上一步，试图强迫对方认真起来。“那都是些未成年人！小孩子很容易受外界环境影响，不清不楚地就被骗了！更何况你们还守在学校门口特意给学生塞小广告！”

文森特用蘸着酒精的棉布慢条斯理地擦拭一支不知为何出现在桌上的圆珠笔。“我们没有特意给学生塞，我们只是见人就塞罢了。你既然说你是老师，那你想必也收到过吧——我们对贵校教职工有特殊优惠要不要了解一下？”

“我不想……靠！”哈罗德才意识到话题被纹身店老板带偏了，气愤地咒骂一句。他一般不会这样的，平时即使面对学生答得一塌糊涂的试卷他都能耐下性子来认真讲解，现在却被陌生人几句话就拐得开始骂人。不对，或许文森特不能称得上是陌生人……而且明明他自己也有上次在对方影响下放松警惕的前科。哈罗德试图把关于那个夜晚的回忆画面赶出脑海。但潜意识的既视感并没那么好控制，当时也是如此狭窄的小隔间，周围也是相似的摆设，文森特也是这么随意靠在桌边，用似笑非笑的眼神打量着他……该死，为什么周遭的一切都在和他对着干……

在短暂的眩晕感中他恍惚听见对方说，“所以，这位‘老师’，”纹身店老板在称呼上加重嘲讽语气，“您可有什么证据，证明贵校学生 ** **有**** 纹身而且是由 ** **我店**** 操作的？”他终于把桌子上每样物件都消好了毒，拉开旁边柜子的抽屉，“并且是真实的永久性纹身，而不是这种一次性纹身贴呢？”

哈罗德低头看向散落一桌的贴纸。的确有几个花纹他似乎在学生胳膊上见到过。他迅速回忆学校的相关规章制度，好像的确没提到非永久性纹身贴的问题，母校在这种小事上其实并无苛求，要不他当年是怎么藏着个纹坏了的纹身念完最后一年的……等下，所以学校究竟允不允许学生纹身，还是说只要家长同意，又不是过分花哨面积过大的那种，就算搞了学校也会睁一只眼闭一只眼，毕竟洗纹身那么痛，比纹的过程痛多了，他尝试过又放弃了，宁可让如今知名纹身艺术家当年的失败作品长久待在自己身上，说不定还可以卖几个钱，不是，他总不能割自己一块皮下来吧；说不定哪天可以当做要挟对方的理由，那不就是现在吗；哈罗德突然自信于抓住了趾高气扬的纹身店老板的把柄。

“所以一切问题都在你，文森特。”他冷不丁开口，对方正在收拾东西，听见名字被念到终于正眼看他。“你就是个不负责任的纹身师，所以会为了挣钱诱骗学生也不意外！”

“此话怎讲？”可能是他的发言过于迷惑，文森特甚至笑出声来。“本店从成立以来从未有任何一例违反相关卫生条款及公众道德的事故发生。”

“在你店成立之前就有了，”哈罗德咬住对方的漏洞，“而且这回我可有证据！”

他洋洋得意地欣赏对方猝然瞪大的双眼。让人大吃一惊的感觉可真棒。

“不会是……”文森特立即凑上前来。刚占到上风的哈罗德居然不敢乱动，曾经和眼前这人亲密相贴的感觉又在他身上烧起来。离得近了文森特才看清伏在哈罗德领口露出的一小段锁骨上的墨水痕迹。有胆量直接往骨头上扎纹身针的人并不多，哈罗德眼瞅着文森特乖戾的气场逐渐萎靡下去。对方抬起手抹掉了两人之间的最后一丝距离。“……我可以吗？”

被文森特放温柔的态度影响，哈罗德也嚣张不起来了。他任由对方的手指探入领口，抚摸那片被凸起墨线分割的敏感皮肤。“真的是你，哈罗德……这么些年过去你长大了啊……”文森特隔着衣服捻着不成对的乳钉，“为什么一直没把它摘下来？为什么不去把纹身洗掉？”

“我……”哈罗德没接上话。他是真的想借此敲诈纹身师吗？还是他只是想借此记住失控的那一晚？或许当时的落荒而逃和借口升学的漫长躲避还可以用年少无知来开脱，那他刚回来工作就主动送上门来又是什么意思？虽然从年龄上讲他现在已经是个绝对的成年人了，但哈罗德还是没学会该如何面对自己的内心。他只能呆呆地回望文森特。那种强烈的既视感再次击中哈罗德，而他脑子里还能剩下的唯一一个念头就是，他仍旧在期许着那个掺杂着疼痛和鲜血、被无情打断的吻。文森特继续自顾自说着，“当时连句道歉都没来得及说……对不起啊，哈罗德。”他的衬衣被对方推到肩头，文森特仔细打量着他胸口，“还是那么清楚……但是洗纹身更疼的，你肯定受不了……那我还有什么办法可以向你表示歉意呢，老师？”

“……比如不要在我的未成年学生身上纹身？”哈罗德下意识挤出来这句话。文森特笑了，拿他没办法的样子，“真没有，说了那些都只是贴纸罢了，”他捧住哈罗德下颌，“况且还有谁像你小时候那么好骗。”

哈罗德回望向他，颈侧的血管在对方手指下激烈搏动着。这氛围未免太过亲密，他的脑子正在逐渐被煮成一锅浆糊；在全部的运转机能受损之前他无意识地重复对方上一句话，“那……你打算怎么赔偿呢？”

“这问题不是我问你的吗，哈罗德，”文森特的回答声音太低，哈罗德不自觉地凑上前去。“你要什么我都能给你。”

“什么都行？”

“嗯。只要我有。”

“我要那天晚上的那个吻。”

哈罗德无法确认事情是怎么从一个本来还算得上纯情的吻，到分开后文森特向他炫耀，自己不像他，完全不怕痛，甚至无麻醉做过胃镜，最终到了现在这场面的。对方抵在他大腿上的手臂加了些力道，哈罗德则把手指插入文森特后脑的半长发间，用力向自己胯上按去。他顶到了文森特喉咙深处一块柔软的地方，文森特被噎得满脸涨红，努力想从鼻子吸气，但哈罗德的皮带扣正好硌在他鼻梁上，给他补充氧气的过程造成了不小阻碍。哈罗德仿佛根本不介意文森特的口水蹭到自己裤子上，仍旧把跪在地上的人固定在原处，享受无法控制的咽反射操纵肌肉按摩着他埋进对方嘴里的性器。就算这么难受，文森特都始终收着牙齿，一点都没咬到他，只是在他故意压着舌根乱捅的时候模糊发出几声抗议，又被硬生生被堵回去。文森特是真的害怕让他疼到，哈罗德在快感充斥的昏沉状态中想着。但他有些过于逆来顺受了，甚至文森特才是那个先一步提出拿肉体偿还，直挺挺跪在地上扯开他裤链的人；这还根本不够，哈罗德脑海里有个邪恶的小声音响起来，文森特根本不知道他这么些年来是怎么忍受别人对他失败纹身和不对称乳钉的嘲笑，还坚持着把它们保留下来的；虽然究其原因是他还念着文森特，舍不得抹掉，但事已至此，哈罗德没道理不把心里压着的火一股脑撒出来。情欲的洋流涌上海面，打乱蛰伏已久的怨恨和愤怒，将所有情绪裹挟成一处，最后汇成一股来势汹汹的占有欲狂潮。他突然想进入文森特身体更隐秘的地方，想打碎对方沉静的表情，想压他在身下听他吃痛的尖叫逐渐在末尾化成气音消失不见。哈罗德决定抢回主动权。

他猛然发力把文森特从地上拽起来；文森特还是没有反抗任由摆弄，仅在阴茎离开口腔时脱力地粗喘出声。哈罗德将他翻了个面抵在纹身床上，胡乱扒着对方的裤子。文森特一只手撑在床面上稳住自己，另一只手伸到下身帮他解腰带。文森特在马上要被人操的时候还如此镇定，让性致高涨的哈罗德更为恼火。他欺身上前把文森特整个上半身都按在床面上，故意忽视了对方嘴里小声嘟囔着的凡士林存放位置。他不是不怕痛吗，好啊，那就让他品尝一下无润滑硬上的滋味；哈罗德只沾了些唾液的性器塞在文森特双腿间摩擦，文森特挣扎着回过头来，出乎哈罗德的意料，他脸上的情绪与其说是恐惧，还不如说是担忧，“这么硬往里插会弄疼你的。”

哈罗德僵住了。此时他充血硬挺的前端正好抵着对方的入口，文森特说得没错，那里的确还紧张地收缩着，不预先处理下基本无法进入；哈罗德只是没想到都到这种时候了，对方居然还在为自己着想；他一瞬间竟然无法克制住突然汹涌起来的情绪。他听话地去伸手去够凡士林了。就着这动作他贴向纹身床，劣质假皮面在经久使用中被刮得伤痕累累，和整间纹身店其他地方崭新的高端设施格格不入。有个开关在哈罗德意识中啪的一声合上。他坏心眼地往身下的人耳朵里吹气，“所以……这是以前的那张床？”

文森特在他往身体里挤进一根手指时闭起眼睛。“对，我一直留着的。”

哈罗德塞进第二根手指。可能稍微有些着急了，因为文森特立即睁开眼，哈罗德同时感觉到对方身体内部正死死缠住不许他走。他按着指尖下的某个部位，文森特几不可见地轻微发起抖来。哈罗德一边碾新发现的敏感点一边说，“你就……这么念旧？”

文森特再次回头看他。经历了之前的半强制深喉，他脸上还挂着生理性泪水溢出的痕迹，但那双眼睛里的情绪哈罗德不会看错，“我根本不在乎这张破床。我只是不想忘了你。”

之后他立即被哈罗德按捺不住的全力插入逼出了今晚的第一声尖叫。

在又一次猛烈冲撞之后哈罗德稳住自己，喘着粗气。文森特伏在他身下，勉强用胳膊肘撑着上半身，还没得到释放的阴茎蹭在床边，憋得发紫。他上半身的衣服已经被兴奋的哈罗德在抽插间隙撕掉了，哈罗德着迷地盯着文森特后背裸露出来的大片皮肤。出乎他的意料，文森特并没像绝大多数纹身师那样把全身当画布，起码他能看到的地方都没有染过墨迹，纯净得仿佛初生世间。他的确享受于和文森特的这场突发性事，对方也是一样，看看他赤红的耳、晕粉的背，和顺着汗湿额角落在面前的汗水吧；但哈罗德还觉得不甚满足，一场性爱远远不够，甚至多少场性爱可能都不会够，他已经带着文森特的印记走过千山万水，穿过大半地球，最后还是成功地找了回来。命运的故事线在冥冥之中将他们捆作一处，而哈罗德满怀感激地攥住它的一头。他内心深处埋藏的念头悄然浮现，他想要仿效对方当年的行为，将自己的印记烙在对方的骨血之上。趁着身下的人被顶得失神的瞬间他悄悄伸手向工作台够去。

“电源开关……唔，轻点……在地上……”文森特不知怎地发现了他的小动作。这是同意了吗？但他很快承受了哈罗德一次发狠的贯穿，内壁都痉挛起来吮那凶器，声音打着颤，立即咬住嘴唇不做声了。哈罗德已经发现文森特不光在专心工作时很安静，连被操弄的时候都不舍得叫，明明哈罗德就是想听他丢盔卸甲的崩溃呻吟；看来目前的刺激还不够数，哈罗德自信在性事方面自己已经做得不错了，那就需要加些新料。他拽了一把电源线，把踏板开关扯到文森特脚下，“自己踩着。”

文森特扭动起来，试图挣脱哈罗德的钳制。但哈罗德的阴茎还埋在他体内，这几下蠕动反而像是他挺着屁股往对方身上凑。他等到新激起的一波快感略微消退才敢开口，“……能先做完吗……不要插着我的时候弄啊……”

朴实无华的陈述句在哈罗德双耳之间轰鸣作响。他偏要，这不是再好不过，从此以后每次纹身师拿起工具准备开工的时候都会无法控制地回想起现在的场景；文森特可能意识到哈罗德的坚决，也可能只是被操得发懵反应不过来了，反正他还是顺从地抬起一只脚压到踏板上，纹身枪在哈罗德手里震动起来，把他吓了一跳。文森特在他顿住动作时半撑着身子别扭地拧过来教他操作方法。“别扎到自己就行，”资深纹身师最后下了结论，光看他对工作认真的态度，谁都不会猜到他正被身后的人插得合不拢腿，“其他的随便你玩。”

“那你这是让我写点啥都行的意思呗？”哈罗德俯下身去逗他。他就喜欢看文森特窘迫的样子，散在情欲中的瞳孔想要收紧却缩不回来，同时他身体也会跟着一齐收缩，夹得他爽到低吟出声。文森特试图严肃地瞪他一眼，但没人能在敏感点被猛攻的时候还板住张扑克脸，他放弃了，扭过头去，耳朵后面的那块皮肤都红透了：“我相信高中老师不会做过分下流的事。”

“什么过分下流的事？比如和刚见到第二面的陌生人在公开场合干起来这件事？”文森特不愿在做爱的时候讲话，哈罗德可是憋不住了，他满意地看着对方的耳朵尖红得像要滴出血来。文森特被自己的话噎得没法回嘴，哈罗德偷笑出声，他咬住对方耳后涨得通红的地方轻吮，“不写下流话。其实要纹什么我早就想好了。”

文森特被他暧昧的舔弄激得身子一阵阵打颤。哈罗德直起腰来打量着对方。这下他可算意识到当年疼得乱躲的自己有多难搞了。但他下定了决心；然而在真正下笔之前他还是大发慈悲，向被害者透露了纹身内容，即使文森特已被他未曾停歇的攻击顶弄到只能彻底瘫软在床上，他没人理睬过的阴茎还被可怜巴巴地压在身下摩擦。哈罗德在听到自己的声音读出自己的名字时还不太习惯，他的音量可疑地减弱了。“就写‘哈罗德’，我的名字。”

“哈罗德，”文森特念到。哈罗德顺着对方凹陷下去的脊椎摩挲，幻想着自己的名字刻于之上。H，a，r，o，l，d。再简单不过的六个字母，普普通通的常用名称，哈罗德却像被蛊惑住一般俯下身，紧贴着文森特暂时还能保持光洁的裸背，喃喃地不断重复着。文森特回过头，哈罗德定定望住他的眼神击得他的情绪也跟着激动起来。被哈罗德用他的名字称呼莫名地不能再合适，他们实际是如此相配，以至于姓名这种代号已失去意义；同时又有种奇异的归属感，仿佛明媚的夏日海滩上他们终于合二为一，你中有我，我中有你，无从分辨，永不分离。他埋藏在心里多年、曾经认定夭折的恋情瞬间破土而出。在视野逐渐被炫目白光充斥时文森特缓缓合上双眼。他真的就想永远沉浸在高潮的余韵中，享受哈罗德和他连作一处、伏在他身上呼唤他的感觉。但尾椎骨传来的一下刺痛立即把他的意识硬生生扯回现实。哈罗德在大呼小叫；而文森特懒得去理他。

“为什么会这么震！我手都麻了！”

“……谁叫你把针头抵着骨头硬怼的，”文森特还在喘。他不敢乱动，一是怕撞上哈罗德乱戳的纹身针，二是想把下身的一滩狼藉藏好。如果被对方发现他只是因为情绪激动就射了出来，哈罗德怕不是要大做文章……

然而什么都逃不过高中老师那双雪亮的大眼睛。

尾声：

“你身为纹身师，身上却贴的都是纹身贴，这就是艺术家失格！”

“这不是为了推广新品吗……别搓了，搓不掉的！”

“那你这些年一直给别人纹，自己就没想着整一个？不怕客人信不过你吗？”

“因为我想把第一个纹身留给你，小傻瓜。这回扯平了吧？”

“没有！”

“？”

“你还得赔我下半辈子呢！瞧你纹的，这是啥玩意啊！我后半生都没脸见人了！”

“……要不要给你贴个纹身贴盖一下？”

“……文森特，你是做生意做傻了还是又欠操了？”

“……八成两者皆有吧。”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 纹身枪我是瞎写的，我脑子里实际上是牙医诊所的电钻 （不过这都是小事，不必在意）  
> 再次呼吁，请务必于正规场所由专业人员进行纹身操作！


End file.
